Provoked
by undeadmetalhead
Summary: Training just ended for Sasuke and Naruto, both boys sweaty and dirty until Naruto asks Sasuke to bathe with him in the river...what will Sasuke do? read on to find out..boyXboy


Provoked

It was a hot summer day that morning, and Sasuke was training with Naruto and his sensei, Kakashi. Naruto practiced with his kunai and shuriken throwing as did Sasuke while, Kakashi was lazily reading his 'sacred' trashy novel, that he calls a book. Kakashi was indeed a pervert. A pervert that we all know and love. Naruto spied Kakashi with his back to him. "hmm…this will be the perfect payback for what he did to my ass last time"(don't worry Kakashi did not rape naruto…he did that secret super painful butt poke jutsu…back to the story) Naruto slyly sneaked behind Kakashi, while he was squatting on a tree with his back to Naruto. The blonde prankster wore an evil smirk on his face. Sasuke glared at Naruto but just ignored him and kept on training.

Naruto made the sign of the tiger, made the chakra go to his fingers, then…….poked……that was when Naruto realized it was a kawarimi(replacement)

"Huh?"

Naruto was shocked and he felt a hand grab the back of his collar and lift him up.

"Hmm….just because I'm reading, it doesn't mean I'm not aware of you guys"

Kakashi smiled behind the mask and put Naruto down. Sasuke just walked up to them, crossing his arms and came up with most intelligent response to what just happened, 'Hn' he said with a neutral face.

"Okay guys…it's been a really long day, I'm leaving" said Kakashi. He rubbed the back of his head and disappeared in a puff of smoke that soon dissipated within the humid air. Naruto and Sasuke just glared at each other giving I-want-to-kill-you glares.

They were both sweaty and dirtied with earth; there was an awkward silence until, Naruto blurted out "Do you want to take a bath with me in the river?" Sasuke eyes widened insurprised that Naruto would ask that. Sasuke mentally blushed and said another intelligent thing,

"Whatever, dobe"

Both boys made their way to the river and started to undress. For some reason, Sasuke could not help but stare wistfully at Naruto's body, despite his perseverance to keep his eyes off Naruto's groin. Sasuke knew he wanted Naruto. They got into the water, naked and dirty. Naruto started to rub off the dirt as he wet his body with the refreshing river water. Sasuke just lustfully looked at him as he also went into water.Naruto wet his face, then hair. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. Once they were done, they got dressed and sat under a tree.

Sasuke came closer to Naruto and looked him in the eyes. "Sasuke…what do..yo-" Sasuke's lips pressed against his. Naruto started to moan, and Sasuke put his slender, well sculpted arms around Naruto's waist. In a matter of seconds, Sasuke found himself straddled onto Naruto with his legs around his waist. Naruto pulled away from his lips, gasping for air. "Sasuke?...what are we doing?" Sasuke kissedNaruto again, this time letting his tongue pass through Naruto's lips. Naruto was enjoying this as he was rubbing his hands up and down Sasuke's back; the raven-haired boy let his hands liberally touch Naruto's soft skin on his muscled abdomen.

Sasuke let his tongue freely roam around the blonde's mouth, their tongues tangled together like they were fighting for dominance. Sasuke pulled away and started to kiss Naruto's neck, then he was licking it leaving a trail of saliva. Naruto pulled on Sasuke's hair as he was cringing with pleasure.

"Ahh…Sasuke…what if someone sees?...ahh….hmm…"

Sasuke licked his way up to Naruto's ear and nibbled on his ear lobe.

"Shut up, dobe" he whispered.

Sasuke kissed Naruto's neck and made his way up to the blonde's temples and licked the sweat off his face and gave him a single kiss on the mouth. Sasuke got up from his straddled position and helped Naruto get up. In a sudden flash, the Uchiha carries Naruto over his shoulder. "Ahh!!...Sasuke put me down!! What are you doing!??!" Naruto screams in anger, yet in a very playful way. Naruto was enjoying this. "Shut up, dobe! Were going to my place!" said Sasuke with a sadistic smirk on his face.

"Wha-wha…what are you going to do to me?!!?"

Sasuke just wore and sensual smirk and said "I'm going to make sure you can't even walk tomorrow."

...you know what's going to happen right?...hehe…………just let your dirty little mind conjure up the lemon scene for this story…..

okay!! i fixed the word spacing!!...no flames please!!


End file.
